


Stuff about me

by Savannacaredo



Category: Nope - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannacaredo/pseuds/Savannacaredo
Summary: My schedule my life if you have any wuestion exetra
Relationships: None





	Stuff about me

Born I Russia was aborted when I was four. I live i California know. I’m 18: I’m a girl, but most of the time I feel like a boy. I’m bio but my parents don’t know and will probably never know because I have a homophobic father. I love reading writing and drawing. I will update whenever I can just tell me. If I ask you for help you can help me or give me suggestions. If you have any questions please ask away.


End file.
